Adventure Found Me
by kitkat101895
Summary: When Drake is asked to join the Endurance and their expedition on finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai, how could he say no? Read the adventures of Nathan Drake when he and Lara Croft are shipwrecked on the very island they hoped to find. Set after Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and at the start of the Tomb Raider reboot
1. Some Old Friends

**Hey guys! I know I've been off the radar for a while now but life has been so hard to juggle lately since going back to school and stuff but here I am! I'm back...sort of. **

**Anyway, since getting a PS3 for Christmas, I've been playing all the games I couldn't play when I just had my XBOX. I've been playing everything, and I mean everything. I've been playing The Last of Us, Heavy Rain, Beyond Two Souls and, just recently, I've started playing the Uncharted series. Since I fell in LOVE with the new Tomb Raider game on my XBOX, some friends of mine told me to play Uncharted on my new PS3 since, they said, they were so ****similar. **

**I just beat the 2nd game, now on the 3rd, and I LOVE the series. Can't wait for the 4th to come out and, I hope, they do a sequel to Tomb Raider!**

**Anyway, during the whole time of me playing Uncharted, I couldn't help but remark on how similar the game play and story line is to Tomb Raider, *cough* and a little bit of Assassin's Creed (especially the 3rd one) *cough*, and I kept thinking of Lara jumping into the game and then thought of this idea. I did have another idea in mind but I'm thinking of doing a completely different story with that one but we'll see what the future brings. **

**So, I hope you guys like the 1st chapter. I am working on the 2nd one right now but I just wanted to see if anybody was interested in reading more after this one. **

**Anyway, enjoy and I hope to get some feedback! **

**P.S. I do not own Tomb Raider(2013) or the Uncharted series. Those belong to the rightful owners. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Some Old Friends

Maybe it was the drinks that night? Maybe its was the temptation? Whatever it was, it puzzled Nathan more and more as the plane kept on reaching closer and closer to his destination.

"What the hell am I doing?" Nathan sighed as he sank into his seat and started rubbing his eyes with his hands. Nathan then looked over into the window to see the sun just setting over the dark blue sea. He always like the way the sun set over the Pacific like that.

"You OK, kid?" he was asked as the person, next to him, nudged his arm. Nathan turned and looked at his old mentor with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm OK, Sully" he said

"Good. Cause I'm not. _Damn!_ This fight is too _god damn_ long!" Sully said in frustration.

Just as he said that, the young woman next to them, with her little girl, turned over and glared at Sullivan through her thick black glasses. Sully got the hint and gave the woman a smile as he raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, ma'am" he said sheepishly. The woman rolled her eyes and went back to tend to her child.

Nathan then let out a smile as he started laughing at the events that just unfolded in front of him and then felt a small punch on his shoulder.

"Shut up, Nate" Sully said but that just kept him laughing more.

"You know, Sully," Nathan started saying. "You didn't have to come. I was only asked to go"

"And miss catching up with some old friends? No way, I've been with those boys since I first started in this treasure hunting business"

"When was that? 1872?" Nathan said with a smirk

"Ha, ha" Sully said sarcastically. "Very funny"

Just as Sully finished talking, the flight attendant made an announcement over the plane's intercom.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, its been ten hours since we've left Lima. Yes, ten hours, I know. We should be arriving in Tokyo in about 8-10 hours, depending on the weather conditions. So, sit back, relax and enjoy the remaining hours. We will be putting on a movie for the time being. Enjoy your flight" She said before going back to her duties.

Nathan let out a sigh before he sank into his seat. "Ten hours? Come on! I can't take another minute on this plane" he said as he looked at Sully.

"Come on, kid. I don't smell that bad," Sully said with a smile. Nathan gave him a playful glare before leaning back into his seat. "Just get some sleep, Nate. We'll be landing in Tokyo in no time"

Nathan sat there for a minute, considering listing to Sully's advice before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"What are we doing here, Sully?" Young Nathan asked as he and Sullivan were walking down the London streets.

"We're just gonna see a couple old friends for a couple minutes" Sully said as he in hailed another batch of his cigar smoke

"But every minute we waste, we get further away from finding Drake's secrets"

"Kid, calm down. Drake and his secrets haven't been discovered for...hundreds of years. I think a couple hours at the pub will be OK"

"The pub? You're taking me to a pub?"

"Hey, its London. People bring their babies in there. I think a 16 year old kid will be fine"

"So, what you're telling me is, you'll let me have some god old London beer?"

Sullivan let out a laugh as they continued down the streets. "Ha! Not a chance" he said as he kept smoking his cigar.

Nathan rolled his eyes and he quickly trailed behind Sullivan.

The continued going down a couple more streets before Sully stopped in front of the pub and smiled.

"Ah, here were are. Old King's Head Pub. Remind's me of the god old days," Sully then turned to Nate and smiled. "Come on kid, I want you to meet some old friends of mine" he said as he pushed the door and walked in, with Nathan right behind him.

The walked up the stairs into the pub and examined the room. It wasn't much had a nice looking bar to the side and a pool table and darts by the wall in front of them. By the windows were a set of different tables with some folks occupying them. The two didn't expect much to be there. After all, it was a Wednesday night.

Sully made his way towards the bar and leaned on it, facing the bartender.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked in his thick British accent which made Nate smirk a bit.

"Yeah, hi. Can you tell an old friend from across the pond where I can find two old-"

"Ol'!" Sully was cut off. He turned along with Nathan as they looked at a middle aged man in his, maybe, late 40s or early 50s standing up at his table with his friend, facing his back towards Sully and Nate, still sitting down. "Who you calling ol'?!" The man said in his thick Scottish accent.

The man sitting down, maybe in his late 30s, then turned and looked at Sully and Nate and smiled at Sullivan which, in turn, made Sullivan smile back.

"Conrad! Grim!" Sully said in excitement as he walked up to the two and gave them a warm hug.

"Ol'. Is that what you call the ol' men that save your sorry arse back in the day when we be causing trouble back in our days in Glasgow?" Grim said as Sully gave him a pat on the back. Sully then let out a laugh at Grim's comment.

"Oh, Grim. You still haven't changed"

Sully then let go of Grim and turned to Conrad and smiled.

"Victor!" Conrad said as he took a step forward and gave Sully a hug. Sully hugged him back.

"Roth," he then pulled away from their hug and looked at him. "Its been too long"

"Too long? It's been seven years...and you still haven't changed at bit" Conrad, or Roth, said as he nudged Sully in the arm.

Sully let out a heartfelt laugh and then looked at the two.

"So," Sully started saying. "Where's Rich?"

"He'll be here any minute," Roth said. "You have to remember, he is a father now, eh?"

"Oh, yeah that's right. How is his little girl?"

"She just turned _five_ last month"

"Cute little thing," Grim put in. "She's got his eyes"

Roth then looked and made eye contact with Nathan and smiled.

"Speaking of kids," Roth said as he put a hand on Sullivan's shoulder. "Mind tell us about this one, Sul?"

Sully turned and looked at Nate with a smile then grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him closer into the group.

"Gents, this here is Nathan. Nathan Drake. He's my...uh...apprentice"

"Apprentice? Ha!" Grim said as he started laughing hysterically which kind of offended, Nathan. "Kiddo," Grim said as he tried to get himself together. "If you wanted a _good_ apprentice, you went to the wrong guy. You wanna here the stories of how much trouble this ol' american dogs gotten us into? I could tell you loads...hundreds," Grim turned to Sullivan and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sullivan's shoulder. "And they always seem to end with the four of us getting chased by women...and not in a good way, _boyo" _

Sullivan then out a sigh as he shoved Grim's arm off his body. "Alright, Alright. That's enough Grim," Grim backed off with a laugh as he sat back down in his chair. "Oh geez," Sullivan said as he started rubbing his eyebrows before looking back at Grim. "How much have you had to drink, already?"

Grim smiled as he gestured to the three empty beer glasses in front of them and smiled.

"That's what I thought," Sully said as he sat down in the chair beside Grim. "Grab a chair, kid, and sit," Sully said as he looked at Nate.

Nathan did as he said as he pulled a chair between Sully and the empty one that sat beside Roth.

"So," Roth started off as he placed his elbows on the table and looked at Nathan. "Drake?" Roth than turned to Sully. "Is there any relations to our favorite navigator friend that we spent so many years looking for?"

"Wait? Sully," Nate interrupted as he looked at Sullivan. "What's he talking about?"

Sullivan let out a sigh as he gave a glare to Roth. "Thanks," Sullivan and turned to Nathan. "Look, kid, about eight years ago, when I was still helping out Marlowe find Drake's ring, the four of us were out looking for the secrets of Drake ourselves"

"Really?!" Nathan asked in excitement. "Did you guys find anything?"

"If we did," Sully said. "Then I wouldn't have been in Columbia about a year ago with you?" he said with a smirk.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair.

"Wait," he said as he sat up. "Four? If it was the three of you...then who was the forth?"

"It was," Sully started saying but then got distracted by something behind Drake. Sully looked and smiled as he stood up from his chair. "It was this _son of a bitch_" he said with a laugh as he ran up and wrapped his arm around some man.

Nathan turned around and looked at Sully hugging the man with such brotherly love. Sully then pulled back and held onto the man's shoulders with such a grip.

"Richard! Its been a long time"

"Indeed, Victor," The man, he was hugging, said with a thick British accent. "Too long, may I add"

Sully then looked back at the group and started guiding Richard towards the table.

"Nate," Sully said which made Nathan jump out of his seat and straighten out his wrinkly shirt. "This was the forth man on our little adventures and a very good old friend of mine. _Richard Croft._ Rich, this is Nathan, Nathan Drake"

"Nice to meet you" Nathan said as he extended his arm for a handshake.

Richard smiled at the boy and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you"

The three then sat back at the table with the other two. With Richard sitting between Nathan and Roth.

"So, Rich," Sully said as he pulled into his chair. "Hows things"

"Brilliant. Just got back from a trip from Kenya"

"Oh yeah? Whatcha find there?"

"I was looking into an old ancient myth that the locals are always talking about. They're always talking about an ancient mythical hyena that keeps hunting the savannas. Quite interesting"

"Ah, yes, quite"

"But...I'm not thinking that's why you called the three of us all together?" Richard said as he started rubbing his hands together and gave Sully a suspicious look.

"How's that little girl of yours, Rich?" Sully asked as he tried to dodge the question.

"She's fine but just cut to the chase already! Why'd you call us here?"

Sullivan let out a sigh as he leaned into the table.

"I," he turned and looked at Nathan. "We," he then looked back at the three. "Came here to talk about...Drake"

"Oh, not again," Richard said he he scoffed, along with the other two. "How many times are we going to tell you to drop this?"

"Look, the kid and I are onto something, here"

"How?"

"Look, I'm a descendant of Drake himself" Nathan stated.

"Kid!" Sullivan glared at him.

"Son," Roth cut in. "I don't know if you really read into _your_ history but Sir Francis Drake never had any children"

"Not with his wife in England?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"You sneaky little bugger" Grim said silently as he glared at Nathan.

"Kid said the exact same thing to me when I saved his ass back in Columbia" Sullivan added.

Richard let out a sigh as he squeezed his hands together. "What do you two have?"

Nathan let out a smile and he turned and looked at Sullivan who looked back at him smiling. "Go on, kid. Tell them"

With that, Nathan ripped out his notebook from his bag and began showing the three men his evidence. After Nathan told the three all the evidence he and Sully collected in South America, he looked back at the three for their opinions.

"Well," Roth said as he leaned back into his chair. "Its convincing evidence"

"But not convincing enough" Richard added which made Nathan, and Sully, look at them in shock.

"Whatcha talking about, Rich?" Sullivan asked.

"We need more evidence to make this a real expedition. Not just...these...theories"

"But, if you just-" Nathan tried to add before being cut off.

"I'm sorry, son," Richard said as he grabbed Nathan's shoulder. "but..."

Richard stopped as he stared into Nathan's confused brown eyes. He felt as he was staring into his own younger self's eyes. He could see the adventure the lad in the young lad's eyes and knew...knew that, maybe, this lad was onto something"

Richard than let out a sign and looked at Roth and Grim, who gave him a slight nod. Richard nodded back to them and looked at Sullivan and Nathan.

"When do we start?" he asked Nathan as Nathan smiled back at him.

* * *

"Kid!"

Nathan then jumped as he was woken up from his dream or memory or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. Nathan then started to stretch and he turned to Sully, who was still sitting beside him.

"You OK, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Ah," he started saying as he kept stretching. "You could call it something like that"

"Anyway, we're here" Sully said as he gestured towards the window.

Nathan looked over and looked out the window seeing the bright lights of Tokyo light up the night sky so you couldn't even see a star in the sky. Nathan hated that.

"Ha! Finally!" Nathan said in excitement as he turned over and smiled at Sully. Sully just rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Sully? You know, Roth just asked me to go with him and his group?"

"Are you kidding? And miss this adventure? Kid, its you and me, remember?" Sully said as he let out a laugh.

Nathan laughed with him as he gave him a shove in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember"

"And don't you forget it"

Nathan turned back towards the window and watched as the plane slowly started making its way towards the ground.

_"And let the adventure begin"_ he whispered to himself.

* * *

**How was the chapter guys? Did you like it? Let me know if the reviews! Again, I am in the middle of the 2nd chapter, so let me know if you guys want more!**

**Updated on 4/1/2014**


	2. The Birthday

**Hey everyone! So, I've been getting a lot of positive feed back on this story and, so far, lots of people like it. So, I'll continue going at it!**

**So, here's chapter 2! Hope everyone likes it and let me know in the reviews what you liked about and what you'd like to see next!**

**P.S. I do not own Tomb Raider(2013) or the Uncharted Series. Those belong to the rightful owners**

* * *

_16._ Lara was finally 16 years old. She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for this day since she was a little girl. It was all she'd ever think about for the last ten and a half years.

Lara looked at herself in front of the mirror. Trying to see if she had at all changed in the last couple years. Did she look like a woman? The woman she had been waiting to become. She looked at her face and all she could see was her mother, with her father looking straight into her eyes.

Lara wanted to weep but she kept telling herself not to.

"Stop it, Lara," Lara said, talking to herself. "Don't act so childish! Be a _woman_"

To stop herself from crying, she quickly looked away from the mirror by burring her forehead into the wardrobe that sat below her mirror. Still giving her an opening to look down at her new shoes. A small smile cracked across her face as she looked down at them.

They were gold flats that sparkled when they hit the sun. Lara had been eyeing them for months as she would walk by the shop windows on her way to school. She wanted them, but they were a bit too pricey. If Lara wanted, she could have bought them in a heartbeat. Mom and Dad had left enough money for her that would last her a lifetime but Lara knew, deep in her heart, that she couldn't.

She needed to make a living of her own in order to truly understand the true meaning of earning it herself. She also knew it would be a great waste of her parent's hard work earnings if she bought something just for her pleasure. So, Lara told herself she would have to wait for shoes like that.

So, when her best friend, Sam, had came over, the other day, and made her open the box that was wrapped in white wrapping paper with a pink bow on top, she wasn't all too shocked to see that her friend had bought them for her. After all, she would be eyeing the shoes as she was walking with Sam.

Sam made her swear to wear them at least 24/7 with no excuses what so ever. Lara smiled at the memory of her friend lecturing her on her new shoes.

"Lara!" A familiar voice called for her that made her break out of thought.

"Yes!" She called back.

"Come down her for a minute! Someone I want to introduce you to! We're in the parlor" The voice called back.

Lara let out a sigh as she stood up straight and used her arms to give her a little push off the wardrobe. She then slowly made her way, with a sparkly gold flats still on her feet, out towards the door and down the hall.

The familiar voice came from the man that had taken the role as her guardian, after her parents disappearance. Conrad Roth, or Roth as Lara liked to call him. He had been like a father to her since that day.

He was the one that had woke her up in the middle of the night when her parents disappeared. The one that held her in his arms as she started weeping into his chest. The one that pulled the hair out of her face and whispered to her, _"Everything will be alright, girl. I'm here"_

Lara felt a fuzzy feeling inside of her as she thought of that night.

Roth had taken care of her since then. He did everything her father would've done for her if he were still here. Drove her to dances, help her with homework. Hell! He even made sure to meet all her potential boyfriends when they'd pick her up to go out. Of course, they'd never asked again. Lara would ask Roth what he did but, as usual, Roth just shrugged his shoulders and said, _"I didn't do a thing, girly"_

Though Lara loved Roth as her father figure, she still got frustrated with him. Though Roth tried teaching her the ways and skills the Croft family had learn since the dawn of time, he still taught her things that confused Lara a lot.

What Roth taught Lara was to _survive, _as he called it. Teaching her skills in combat and would take her on trekking trips where she'd learn things such as rock climbing, navigation and other skills that would help her survive in the wilderness. This frustrated Lara. While other girls her age were into actives such as ballet and football**(soccer)**, she would be stuck, on a Saturday, in the middle of the hot summer day running up a hill or rock climbing in the wilderness.

_"Just keep moving," _she'd keep telling herself. _"It'll all be over soon"_

Lara knew that Roth was only doing this because he cared. He took this guardianship role pretty seriously. Though she thought the rock climbing trips to be pretty useless, Lara only learned one good thing from him. _Trust her instincts..._and Lara would remember that lesson for the rest of her life.

As Lara walked down the hallway, towards the parlor where Roth was, she soon came to a stop in front of the study. Her father's study. Lara froze and she stared into the study. The doors were left wide open. Roth normally went in there from time to time. Probably just to reminisce the old adventures he and her father had when he was younger. Lara's father was Roth best friend and she knew it killed Roth just even thinking of her father. She knew it wasn't healthy for Roth to go into the study hours on end but Lara didn't want to stop him. She knew it would just upset him more.

Though, it wasn't like Roth to leave the door open. Especially with all the valuable artifacts just sitting in there.

_'Maybe the wind blew it open?' _Lara asked herself. Shrugging it off, she leaned in towards the door and grabbed onto the knob, about to close the door but something stopped her.

_Creak_

She heard from inside. Lara's instincts immediately stopped her and pushed her to open the door...slowly.

Lara began to creep into the large study. Trying not to make a noise, she slowly started making her way into the study and down the corridor. She tried to stay on the emerald coloured carpet so her feet wouldn't make a large _clicking_ sound as she walked towards the sounds.

She made her way towards the study with her arms up in fists, in case somebody did break into the study and was ready to put up a fight. As she walked in, she looked straight into the study.

Her father had one of the most magnificent studies Lara or anyone else had ever seen. A large, two story study that was covered in books from all around the word. Hundreds of years old. Along with artifacts her father had collected on his adventures. Including his huge around of traditional daggers from around the world as well and just across the room, right in front of the huge window, sat her father's huge desk.

Lara looked around to see if anything was out of place. She hadn't been in there in weeks but she could still name where every single thing was in the room. As she looked around, she caught her eye on the glass cabinet that sat along the wall beside her father's desk. Something was off.

Lara looked to see if the coast was clear and slowly made her way towards the cabinet. Once there, she looked into the cabinet. On each shelf sat all the traditional tribal masks her father had collected around the world. Mask from places and periods, like, Tanzania to Mayan. The one that really caught Lara's attention was the one mask her father had gotten from Indonesia. She had remembered the day he had brought it home.

It was a gift from one of his new friends he had made there.

This mask had frighten Lara as a child, even giving her nightmares from time to time. The piercing eyes and the huge fangs that popped out at the decorated black mask with the gold and blood red lines that had decorated the whole face even gave her the shivers just now.

The thing that picked Lara's curiosity now though was the mask was not sitting on its stand. It was sitting beside it with it facing the ceiling. She knew her father had always kept in on its stand and she knew Roth wouldn't dare touch it. Someone had been in here, she knew it.

Lara then proceeded in picking up the mask and placing it back onto its stand. Giving it one last look, she slowly closed the door and shut it but then another _creak _sound appeared...and this time, it was close. The perpetrator was behind her.

Preparing herself, she quickly turned around and smacked the thief in the face and watch them immediately grab onto their cheek.

"Ow!" they screamed. Lara glared at man she just hit, still ready for another fight. "Watch it, sweetheart, this face is delicate"

"Serves you right, you bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud almost all of England could hear her. She then proceeded in kicking the man in the stomach.

"Hey!" he screamed, again. "Stop it"

Lara then turned and grabbed onto her father's old hiking stick and started hitting the man with the stick as hard as he could, making him fall to the ground and curling up into fetal position.

She continued hitting the man harder and harder until somebody grabbed the stick and pulled it from her and screamed at her, "Lara, stop!"

Lara turned and looked at Roth who glared at her while holding the stick. Beside him was a man, around Roth's age (early 50s) with dark brown hair with streaks of grey in them and a mustache and somewhat built.

The man let out a chuckle as he leaned down towards the man on the ground and extended his hand towards him.

"Are you ok, Nate?" the man asked, while chewing on his cigar.

The man, known as Nate, looked at the man and grabbed onto his arm, pulling himself up. He let out a grunt as he started brushing himself off.

"No!" he said to the other man and then pointed at Lara. "She almost killed me"

The man let out, yet, another chuckle which made Roth smile a bit too.

"Well," she said, still glaring at Nate. "Maybe you shouldn't be snooping into places you shouldn't be!"

"Lara, Lara," Roth said as he stepped in between the two and tried to stop her. "Calm down. Ok?"

Lara looked up into her mentor's eyes. She could tell he trusted these two strangers and if Roth trusted them, then she should try to trust them too. So, she gave Roth a nod which allowed him to step back into his original spot.

He then turned to the two men.

"Lara," Roth started off. "This is Victor Sullivan. An old friend of mine and your _father's_"

Lara immediately felt guilty.

Victor Sullivan leaned in and extended his left hand towards Lara and pulled his cigar out of his mouth with his right hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Lara," Victor said. "I've heard lots of great things about you"

Lara gave him a small smile as he grabbed his hand and started to, slowly, shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, ah, Victor"

"Please, call me Sully or, better yet, Uncle Sully. Your parents would've been ok with that. We were that close, dontcha know?" Nate just rolled his eyes as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You knew both my parents?" Lara asked in delight.

"Yes ma'am. Your parents met because of me"

"Really? How?"

Well, you see-"

"Sully," he was cut off by Nate. "We don't have all day. We still have to go get those archives from the museum"

Sully let out a sigh as he put his cigar back into his mouth and looked back at Lara.

"Maybe some other day?" Sully asked with a smile.

Lara smiled and nodded back.

"And," Roth then cut in. "This little _bugger_," Roth walked over and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Is Nathan Drake. Also known as Nate"

"Also," Nate cut in. "the guy you almost killed. Do you always great people like that?" he asked as he started rubbing his cheek.

"Only to people who break in...by the way, what were you doing in here?" She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just browsing" he said as he shrugged his shoulders and dug his hands into his jean pockets.

"Really?" Lara raised her eye brows at him. He nodded as he looked at the floor. "It's funny. I could have sworn I saw that tribal mask," she said pointing back towards the glass cabinet behind her. "That mask was off its stand when I went to close the door. You know, its funny. That glass cabinet is always locked and closed"

Lara gave Drake her signature smirk along with her arms crossed over her chest. Nathan gave her a glare as he heard Roth grumble under his breath as he glared at him, along with Sully.

"Nate?" Sully was the first to speak. "Something you wanna tell us?" Sully said as he pulled the cigar in his mouth out.

Nathan broke out a smile as he turned to his mentor and raised his hands up in defense.

"S_uullly! _Come on, you know me. I'd never do something like that"

"Really?" Sully looked at him in disbelief. "This coming from the same person who snatched my wallet back in Columbia"

"Hey, we're friends now, right?" Nathan joked but Sully still wouldn't put up with it which made Nate sigh and turn back to the rest of the group.

"Look, I was just looking at it, ok. It...looked cool"

"Cool?" Lara asked as she glared at him. "What are you? Four?"

"Lara!" Roth cut in. "That's enough," he then looked between Sully, Nate and Lara. "Look, why don't we just get out of here and go grab a couple drinks in the foyer? Alright. Settle our differences and get along," he then turned and looked at Sully and Nathan. "Ok?"

Nathan was about to protest but Sully wrapped his arm firmly around his shoulder and squeezed tightly onto it, making him stop. "Sounds like a good plan" Sully said as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth and started blowing the fumes from his mouth.

Roth smiled at Sully and then turned to Lara. "Ok?" he asked.

Lara, still glaring at Nathan, rolled her eyes and looked at Roth and sighed. "Deal"

Roth than let out a laugh and started walking towards the door with Sully walking beside him.

"Still have those old cigars you bought back in Panama?" Sully asked as they were both walking towards the door. Roth let out a chuckle.

"Ah, thought you would never ask, Vic" He said as they walked around the corner.

Lara watched them walk out the door before she turned back to Nate and let out a sigh as she went to follow the two but what stopped when something grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Wait!" Nathan said. Lara stopped and slowly turned to him and glared at him. "Look, I just wanna say...sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems right away"

Lara gave him a quick glance and gave him a smirk. "It's going to take more than that to gain back my trust, pretty boy...but I'll accept your apology" she said as she slowly started walking out the door.

"Are we friends then?!" Nathan asked, she could hear a little bit of excitement in his voice, which made her laugh. She then turned around and started walking backwards towards the door.

"In your dreams," She said as she turned back around and started walking out the door. "And eyes up here!" she called back, sensing him looking at her butt. Sure enough, as she turned her head, she saw him snapped his neck up and looked back up at her face.

That was the only time they actually got along...

* * *

"Lara!"

Lara immediately jumped up from the bed and looked at the person who called for her.

Sam. Her best friend stood right in front of her with a coffee cup in her hand and a magazine in the other and shook her head. "It's 11 already, Lara" she said.

Lara let out a groan as she buried her face into her hands and started rubbing her eyes. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days and it took her forever to actually lay down and get some good shut eye.

"Sorry. This...time zone change has really taken a toll on me" She said as she now looked at Sam and smiled, trying to show her nothing was wrong.

Sam smiled back and shook her head as she sat at the end of the bed, beside Lara, and placed her cup of coffee on the table at the end of the bed.

"I'll let it get away, this time, " Sam started saying. "But, if you are at all like this on our way to find the _lost kingdom of Yamatai_," Sam said in her 'dramatic' voice. "I might just have to throw you off the boat"

Lara started laughing. "Don't call the Endurance that around Roth. He likes it to be called, 'a world class ship'"

"Speaking of Roth," Sam started saying. "He said somebody else would be joining our little group"

Lara gave her a questionable look. "Why would he tell you that and not me?" She asked in concern.

"Um, maybe because my parents are funding the expedition?"

Lara gave her a smirk as she gave her a small punch in the shoulder. "Ha, ha. Ok, I get your point"

"I wonder who it is?" Sam asked.

"Well," Lara said as she stood up from the bed. "I just hope they know what they're doing" she said as she started walking out the bedroom door.

"Ok," Sam jumped up, quickly ran up and stood right in front of her. "Go have a shower," she grabbed onto Lara's shoulder and pointed her towards the bathroom. "Get dressed and then well hit the streets of Tokyo and do some shopping. I wanna have a little fun here before we dock out tomorrow"

Lara let out a laugh as she was being pushed towards the bathroom. "Alright, alright," she protested. "I'll go get ready" She grabbed a towel and started making her way towards the bathroom.

"Lara!" Sam called her which stopped Lara and made her turn around. "Be happy. You're finally getting the adventure you've been dreaming about"

Lara gave her a smile and nodded as she turned back around.

_"And let the adventure begin" she whispered to herself._


	3. That Day on the Beach

**Hey everyone! First off I'm really, really sorry I've been off the radar for a while! I had exams in April and then in May (and a little bit of June) I was in Europe! Did some of my own a little adventuring half way across the world. Saw amazing sites and met amazing people. If you ever want to see the world and have no one to see it with, then I recommend going with a travel company called, "Contiki". Go by yourself or go with a friends. Either way, you're bound to have a good time. I did the "Italian Espresso" tour with them and it was great. I then went to Austria and had a blast as well! **

**Anyway, I did do some writing on my free time and wrote some ideas and chapters down in my note book. **

**Also, I saw the new trailers for the new Tomb Raider game and the new Uncharted game. I'm so excited for 2015 but it looks like I'll be buying at PS4 if I ever want to play them. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you everyone for your reviews as well! **

**P.S. I do not own Tomb Raider(2013) or the Uncharted Series. Those belong to the rightful owners**

* * *

Chapter 3: That Day on the Beach 

Nathan had remembered that day so vividly. After all, it was only last week. He had remembered the break he had decided to take that day. The long walk on the beach by himself. His toes sinking deep into the sand as the ocean waves kept running over them. It felt good to take a break for once instead of running from danger all the time. It was a good time to think. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Sully was right. A day at the resort was a good way to relax and calm down from the previous days events. After spending the day rock climbing and exploring lost Inca treasures, Sully thought it would be a good idea to take a break since Nate hadn't looked so well to him.

Nathan was going through a rough time at the moment. It had been almost 10 months since his discovery of El Dorado. The whole journey on that island my have scared him but only one good thing had come out of that whole situation. Elena. Nate had fallen in love with the girl the moment they had stepped foot off that island. She was the one, he knew it. That annoying little field journalist had weaseled his way into his heart and thank god, she had the same feelings for her but that warm feeling inside of him soon faded away when she uttered the words to him, "I don't think this things...this...'us', is gonna work out". It crushed him. It had been the first time in a long time since he was the one being dumped.

So, after the night he had that conversation with Elena, over the phone, he decided it would be a good idea to have a few drinks at the bar. It wasn't his best idea of fun in the world but, hey, what else could he do? Sully wouldn't let Nate leave the resort because he was afraid he would run off and looking into more of these lost treasures.

All Nate could remember from that day was, mostly, the amount of beer that drizzled down his throat.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere" he kept whispering to himself as he paid for another bottle. Everything that happened between him and Elena were what caused himself to drink on that beach that day and, unfortunately, cause the beginning of a new adventure for Nate.

As Nathan dowsed down either his fifth or sixth bottle (he couldn't remember), he stared down at the picture of Elena in his notebook as someone sat in the chair beside him and faced their body towards him. Nate didn't bother to look over. He, mentally, roled his eyes and braced himself for the events to come. It was probably an 'old friend'. Someone he forgot to pay back or someone he pissed off in the past. Who knew?

As he let out a sigh, Nathan turned his body towards the person only to jump back in shcok to see the person sitting in front of him and jump back a bit.

"Surprised to see me, sonny?" The man in front of him said with a smirk.

"Jesus Christ!" Nathan said at the top of his lungs. "Roth!"

He then leaned in and gave Roth the biggest hug he'd even given anyone. God, it was bigger than anyone he'd given to Sully. Roth hugged him back and they both sat down as Nathan gave a request to the bartender to buy a drink for his old friend.

"Jesus, Roth," Nathan started saying with a laugh. "It's been too long"

"Too long? Boy! It's been 3 years!" Roth exclaimed. "And look at you," Roth raided his hands and gestured them towards Nathan. "And you still look like shit!" he said with a chuckle. nd

Nathan turned and glared at Roth.

"Thanks" Nathan said as he shifted away from Roth and sat straight in his chair. "So," Nathan said as he hugged his previous beer bottle with his hands. The bartender then came up and placed Roth's bottle in front of Roth and walked off. "What brings you all the way over here?"

"I just came to say hello" Roth said with a smirk and then proceeded to take the first sip of his bottle.

Nathan raised his eye brow in confusion as he stared at Roth. "You expect me to believe that you flew all the way to Peru just to say 'Hi' to me? Roth, I ain't stupid"

Roth let out a low chuckle and took another sip of his drink. "I know, boyo. I know"

Nate then took a sip of his own drink and let out a sigh. Probably about to regret what he was about to ask but he was curious. It had been way too long.

"Um...so...ah...How's-"

"Lara?" Roth asked with a smile.

"Uh...yeah...how is she. I haven't seen her in...well... 3 years"

"Shes OK. Still hate ye' guts but shes OK" Roth said as he took, yet, another sip. "Just graduated from University"

"Oh...that's...nice"

Nathan smiled at Roth and then took a sip of his drink. He had remember the last time he saw Lara. The screaming match they had at the manor. The way his blood boiled underneath his skin as he couldn't stand the things she was screaming at him. The words she kept screaming at him...the last thing she screamed at him.

_"Get out of here you yankee bastard! Don't even show you're face here! I never want to see you again!" she screamed as she shut the door behind him._

And the last words he screamed at her.

_"Good! I don't need you're help you arrogant little princess! Good luck finding that stupid island without me!" _

"Nathan," Roth said as he brought Nathan out of his memory. "You OK?"

"Ye," Nathan said as he rubbed his forehead with his figures. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"So...anyway, about Lara"

Nathan jumped and turned to Roth right away and grabbed his arm. "Is she OK?"

Roth grabbed Nathan's hand that was on his arm and lifted it off of him. "Yeah, shes OK but I've come here to ask you something"

Nathan gave Roth a funny look as he pulled away from him slowly. "What?"

Roth let out a sigh as he cupped his hands together and stood up from his seat. "Look, I know you and Sully are out here looking for...whatever it is you're looking for but...I have a preposition for you, Nate"

Nathan still looked at him funny as he took a sip of his beer. "And that would be?"

"Lara has been studying the whereabouts of Yamatai and everything about that Queen Himi...uh-"

"Queen Himiko" Nathan corrected him.

"Yeah, her. Anyway, on my ship, we've gotten a team together to find Yamatai and this team and I want you to join us"

"OK and why do you want me to come?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

"Cause...beside Lara, you're one of the best young archaeologist-"

"Archaeologist?! Ha! Roth! I didn't go to some big fancy school like Lara"

"OK, fine, you're not one...but you have the heart of one. You have the heart of anyone of those bozos with a degree out there. Ever since you first step foot in that pub all those years ago with Sully, I knew you had it, boyo. When Lara first presented me with this job, I knew you had to come along. I knew..you'd be the man for the job. So...what do yeah say?"

Nathan thought about it.

'Do I do this?' he asked himself. 'Do drop all the research I've done here and look for this island? Do I dare show Lara my face again? What if she kills me'

He let out a sigh as he turned to Roth and gave him a smile.

"I'm gonna regret this" he said as he stood up and reached out his hand for a shake. "I'm in" he said as Roth gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "You need to be in Japan in 2 days. Our ship leaves in 4" Roth said with a smile as he turned around and started walking away.

Nathan jumped back at what Roth just said and looked at him and shock. "Hey!" Roth stopped and looked back at Nathan. "Ja...Japan?!"

"Well, Yamatai is a Japanese island so...yes. Japan"

"You could've told me that before I agreed"

"I knew you would've said no if I did" Roth said with a chuckle"

"Where are you going?!"

"I gotta catch a flight to Japan and I can't miss it!" he turned back around and started walking away. He then stopped and turned back to Nathan. "Oh, and one more thing!" Roth called back as Nathan glared at him. "Don't tell Lara about this! I want to...'surprise' her" Roth said as he turned back around and continued walking away.

Nathan then let out a groan as he sank back into his chair and finished his drink.

* * *

Nathan was then waken up by a knock at his door. He groaned as he rolled out of his bed, wearing nothing but sweat pants and started making his way towards the door and opening it to revile Sully standing there all dressed up with a cigar in his mouth.

"Up and at it, kid. We gotta be at that harbor for 11 o'clock," Sully said as he walked right pass Nathan and grabbed a shirt that was sitting on a chair and threw it at Nathan, which hit him in the face"

"What time is it?" Nathan asked as he put on his shirt.

"Oh...its," he rolled up his watch and looked down at it. "9:47"

"What!" Nathan screamed as he started running around his room and threw his stuff in his bag. "Sully! The harbor is half an hour away and who knows how long traffic will be! Why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"Cause-"

"Never mind," Nathan cut him off. "Lets go" he said as he put on some pants and his shoes.

He then grabbed his bag and the two then ran out the door.

_'Oh, Lara is about to be in for a surprise' Nathan thought to himself_


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4: The Reunion

"Would you look at that" Lara heard Sam whispered to herself as they slowly stepped out of the cab, staring up at the Endurance in all its glory.

It wasn't the first time Lara had seen the ship but every time she would see it, she would get this funny feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach. It was a good feeling, she'd tell herself but it did depress her when she'd think of all the memories her father had made here when he'd go on adventures with Roth and his other friends.

Now, Lara was making some new ones on the same ship that made his.

Lara turned and waited for Sam who was muttering something to the cab driver in Japanese and placing the cab share into his hand. Sam smiled at him before bending down to pick up her bag and making her way towards Lara.

"You ready?" Sam asked as she gave the same smile to Lara as she did to the driver. Lara, slowly, blew out a blast of air from her mouth as she stared down at her boots. She gripped onto her duffel bag tightly as she turned and looked over at Sam and gave her the best reassuring smile that she could.

"I am" she said.

It didn't fool Sam though. Sam had known Lara for years and she'd seen the way Lara looked when she was happy, when she was sad and especially when she was nervous. Sam let out small giggle as she wrapped her free arm around Lara and started pushing them towards the ship.

"Aw, come on Lara. It'll be fun. Don't worry, we'll find Yamatai"

"That's not what I'm worried about" Lara said as she kept staring at the ground below her.

Sam was about to ask her something but someone called out to them that cut her off.

"Hey! Guys!" he heard someone with an American accent call for them. Lara looked up and gave a small smile to her geeky friend, Alex.

Alex had been Sam and Lara's friend some quite some time now. He shared quite the passion for adventure and exploring like the girls did, which was one of the main reasons they had become such good friends in the first place. The only thing that set Alex and the girls apart from each other was Alex's love for his electronics. Alex couldn't live a day without his gadgets unlike Lara, who couldn't even start her own computer without Alex's help.

So, when it came down for looking for an technician for the Endurance, Lara had suggested Roth to hire Alex for the job since she knew he was more than capable to perform the task. I mean, he did have his degree for crying out loud. With a lot of persuading from Lara, Roth finally agreed to hire Alex has the ships technician, which didn't bother Alex one bit since he'd hope to accomplish more than one thing during his adventure to Yamatai.

Alex didn't tell anyone but he had strong feelings for Lara. He was sure Sam already knew, by the glances and vibes she would pick up when Alex was around Lara but he was happy Sam hadn't question him about it. He would never tell Lara he'd like her because he was afraid what she would think or say about him after. He couldn't risk that.

"Hey Alex" Lara said in confidence as Alex walked up to them with his backpack hugged around his shoulder. He walked over and stood beside Lara and looked up at the ship.

"Wow," he said in excitement. "This is amazing. I can't believe we're actually doing this!" he said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah" Lara said in a shaky tone, which she tried so hard to get rid of. Alex saw how nervous she was and leaned over to grab Lara's hand.

"Hey," he said as he smiled at her. "It'll be okay. You'll do great. We'll find it, I just know it" Lara looked up into his soft brown eyes.

"Thanks Alex" she said with a smile.

Alex kept smiling at her until he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Sam standing there behind Lara, giving him a smirk. He then quickly dropped Lara's hand out of his and scratched the back of his neck with it.

"So, um-" he was cut off when the ships horn blew out a loud sound. "I-uh-better go," he said as she slowly started backing away from the girls. "Reyes will kill me if I'm a minute late for another one of her lectures," he continued, referring to the mechanic of the ship. "So-uh-see you guys later!"

'Saved by the bell' he said to himself as he quickly turned around and ran into one of the someone who worked on the pier.

The man turned and started yelling something at Alex in Japanese that made Alex turn bright red and quickly run past him towards the ship. The whole thing turned the girls into a storm of laughs as they grabbed onto each other for support. The girls finally caught their breath as they continued towards the ship. The girls finally made it to the dock they were suppose to be at and started to make their way up to the boat. Lara looked down at her watch and noticed it was 10:46.

"Oh god," Lara let out with a groan. "Roth is going to kill me" she said to Sam and they continued.

"You bet he is," Lara heard the familiar voice with the northern accent in it that made her cringe. Standing in front of her and Sam was her mentor with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down into her chocolate brown eyes that couldn't stop looking away from them.

"I thought I told you to be here by 10:30?" Roth question them.

"I'm-"

"Sorry Roth," Sam cut in. She already knew Lara was feeling unwell about the whole expedition and didn't want to add more tension to it. "It's my fault. I knew that traffic was going to be bad but I had some last minute things to pack before we left"

That was a lie. The real story was that Lara was too nervous to even step out of the hotel room. Part of her wanted to pick up her mobile and call Roth, telling him that she changed her mind and wanted to stay in Tokyo...but she knew that would break his heart, since he was so excited to start an adventure with her. She knew Roth missed this. Going out on his ship, discovering new places and treasures. The way he did with her father, Grim and even Sully.

God, Lara missed Uncle Sully. It had been a while since she'd seen him but every time he came to visit, it put a smile on her face. Whether it was the stories of her parents or just Sully being plane loveable Sully. It pained Lara that it had been so long since she's seen him but, under the circumstances, it was understandable. Plus, he was always busy finding some new adventure in South America, which always made Lara jealous cause she desperately wanted to be over there with him exploring but she kept telling herself that after her hard work at school was done, she'd fly down there and explore there with Sully...but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. It was why she was sort of glad that Sam and Roth had come up with the idea to look for Yamatai.

The sound of Roth letting out a loud sigh brought Lara out of her train of thought as she looked up at him and he smiled.

"Okay, I guess I understand," He turned his attention to Lara and places a hand on her left shoulder. "How ya doing, Lara?" he asked in concerned.

She knew he could tell she was taking all this a little hard. Wanting him not to suspect that, Lara gave him a confidant smile as she straightened her back.

"Never better?" she said, happily. Roth gave her a big smile back as she slid over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Good! Cause-uh-I got a...sort of...surprise for you" He said as he started pushing her down the side of the ship.

Lara could see Sam following them as she gave Roth an confused look.

"Surprise? For me? Roth, you never surprise me"

"Yes I do, girly," Roth said back, quickly, "Remember your 18th birthday party?"

"Um, Roth," Sam cut in. "I came up with that"

"Yeah," Roth said back to her. "But I helped"

Sam rolled her eyes as she continued to follow her two British friends.

"Roth, what is it? Tell me?" Lara asked, rather annoyed.

"Well, you know-"

"Well I'll be damned" Some American, loudly, cut off Roth mid sentence.

Lara froze as she filled up in excitement. She'd recognized that voice anywhere. As she slowly turned her body around, making Roth let go of her, she saw the face of her cigar smoking uncle with, what else a cigar in his mouth and a smile on his face. Lara jumped in excitement as she turned and sprinted towards Sully and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him like it was her last day on Earth. She let out a heartfelt laugh as he did the same back. She finally let go of him and backed off as she started straight into his grayish-bluish eyes.

"Uncle Sully! I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you came all the way to Tokyo"

"Are you kidding me, kid? When an adventure calls, I'm on the first plane there" he said, which made Lara giggle.

She turned to look back at Roth, who now stood beside Sam, with a shocked look on his face.

"Roth! Did you know about this?"

"Well-uh-no...actually-"

"What do you mean no?" Sully said as he ripped the cigar out of his mouth. "You invited us"

"Actually you slimy bastard," Roth said with a smirk. "I invited him" he said, pointing at someone who was behind Lara and Sully.

Lara could feel her stomach drop. She already knew who Roth was referring to. As she let out a sigh, as she slowly turned around and look at the tall dark haired figure that was making his way towards the 4 of them that made her drop her duffel bag. The look on his face made her think he was worried too, which he should of been. Lara watched as he made his way over but everything was blank in her head.

She zoned out.

One minute she was standing on the Endurance in a port in Japan the next, she was back at Croft Manor. She was 17 again. He blood boiled as she started screaming at him, telling never to come back again. She remembered the way he screamed back at her as she leaned against the big doors of the manor with the tears starting to stream down her face as she sank into the marble floor, burring her face into her knees.

She brought herself back to reality as he stood 3 feet in front of her with an awkward smirk on his face and stared at her with his green eyes.

"Hey Lara" he said with a sigh.

God, it had been so long since she heard that voice. Lara didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. So much emotion was built up inside her, she didn't know what to do. Lara let out a sigh, she took baby steps toward him and stopped when she was inches away from him. She stared at him for a couple minutes before she raised her right hand and slapped him hard against the face which made him reach up and groan in pain as he started rubbing his face.

"What th-"

"How bloody dare you, Nathan Drake!" she screamed at him, which got the attention of the ships workers around them. She wouldn't be surprised if the workers down below heard her too.

"Lara I-"

"How dare you come back!" She cut him off again. "After all these years! After what happened last time!"

She then quickly turned around to look at Roth, who had a sheepish look on his face. "You invited him?!" she yelled at him.

"Yes but"

"Why?! You know what happened last time and you know I can't stand to work with him! Why invite him?!"

"Lara, calm down," Lara then glared at him as she was fully facing Roth now. Roth let out a sigh as he started rubbing his temple and then looked back at her. "Cause he's the best one for the job. Look, I know you two have you're differences but-"

"Forget it. I don't want to even talk about it"

She finished before she ran off towards the corridors.

* * *

"Well, that didn't go so well" Nathan popped in as Sam looked back at him and then started running towards the direction her friend made.

Roth and Sully let out a sigh as Nathan kept staring at the direction Lara ran towards. He knew she wasn't going to be happy when she saw him.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Nathan finally asked as he turned to Roth who, again, rubbed hi temple.

"No" he piped up as he continued rubbing.

"Why, the hell, not? You know she'd freak"

"Yes," Roth stopped as he looked at Nate out of the corner of his eye. "But I knew she'd find some way to back out if she knew. I have a feeling she's not taking all this in too well"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is-" Roth was cut out by the ships horn buzzing again. "We don't have time for this," he said as he looked down at his watch. "We have to leave in 5 minutes and you," he said pointing at Sully. "Have to get off the ship"

"Why?" Sully asked in shock, which made him drop his cigar. "You invited us"

"No, I invited Nate. I only have room for one more person and I invited him"

"But what about us? What about our pack?"

"What pack?" Nathan asked as he gave Sully a smirk which Sully glared at him for. He then ignored Nathan's question and looked back at Roth. "Come on, Roth"

"Sorry Sul but I don't have enough room"

Sully let out a sad sigh as he dropped his shoulder.

"Fine. Guess...I'll find some Tokyo strip club to hang out at until you guys come back" Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"You're a dirty old man, Sully" he said as he wrapped his arms around Sully.

Sully did the same and said, "Be careful, kid"

"Always am"

The two then pulled apart and Sully made his way towards Roth and wrapped his arms around Roth, which Roth did the same.

"Sorry pal" Roth said.

"Ah...it's okay. Stay safe too" The two pulled apart and Roth smiled at him.

"I always am!" Sully let out a scuff and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say" Sully then turned and picked up his bags as he made his way off the ship. Nathan watched him leave before he saw Roth stand beside him, watching too. Roth then looked down at his watch and groaned.

"Urgh! We'll be late" he turned around and started walking, making Nathan follow him.

"Where am I suppose to go?" He asked which made Roth stop and look at him. Roth turned and pointed at part of the ship.

"You see that way Lara ran off too?"

"Yeah"

"That's where the rooms 're. Just ask Reyes, the mechanic, where your room is, she'll help ye'. Then, I suggest you talk to Lara," which made Nathan cringe a bit, in which made Roth let out a chuckle. "It'll be fine," Roth turned and started walking away.

"Good Luck, boyo!" Nathan let out a sigh as he looked down at the ground.

"Thanks" he said to himself.

* * *

Lara sat on the edge of her bunk with her face buried into her hand. She wasn't crying. She was just bloody frustrated. She couldn't believe Roth pulled this on her! She couldn't believe Nathan had the nerve to come here in the first place! She let out a sigh as she pulled her hands away from her face and reached down into her duffel bag and pulled out the map of Japan she had picked up in Tokyo yesterday.

She pushed herself off the bed, making her way towards her locker and opening it. She looked at the door, smiling at the picture she had in there of Sam and her and graduated. Lara remember how happy both of them were that day. They had finally completed their dreams. They were finally getting out there in the real world.

Lara then looked down at the map that sat in her hands and raised it up to pin it to the locker. She pulled one of the magnets Sam had gotten her and pinned the map on the locker. She stared at the map once more before closing the door and then came face to face with her reflection in the mirror.

She stared at herself. Every time she did, there was always this thought that came to her mind.

'I look like my mother,' she'd think. 'I look like my mother with my father's eyes looking back at me'

She was cut from her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. It was probably Sam. Sam had come running after her after the whole break down with Nathan. God! It still pissed her off! She'd told Sam to come back a little while later, stating she just wanted to be alone for the time being. Lara turned around and made her way towards her door, opening it slowly, waiting for Sam to jump in but, to her surprise, Sam wasn't standing there. Instead, it was the last person who'd she'd ever expect to standing at her door.

Nathan bloody Drake.

She let out a groan as she began to slam the door on his face but he place a foot right in front of the door, stopping her in doing so.

"I just wanna talk, okay," he said as he leaned in. "Can we talk?"

Lara glared at him for a second before she rolled her eyes and opened the door for him, in which he slowly started walking in. He looked around the room for a bit, examining it before his eyes caught the chair sitting beside her desk.

"Can I sit?" He asked, looking at her. She gestured towards the chair, indicating that she was okay with him doing so before he sat down in the black covered chair. She then took a seat on her bed, that was in front of him and sat up straight with her arms covering her chest. She continued to glare at him. Nathan let out a sigh as he started scratching his hair, thinking of what to say.

"You-uh-you look," he started saying as he gestured towards her. "Great"

"What is it you want, Drake?" she snapped at him. She was in no mood to listen to his flirty or sly remarks.

"Okay, I get it...you're mad"

"Really? You can tell?" she said, being sarcastic. He raised his eyebrow at her, she could tell he was rather annoyed, which she didn't really care.

"I know it's been a while since we've talked or seen each other-"

"3 years actually-"

"Can I finished?" he cut her off. "I know it's been a while and I know it was wrong for Roth not to tell you about me coming. By the way, not my idea," he said as he raised his hands up in defense. "I just...hoped...maybe this trip would bring us together. Get the old-uh-what did we call it? 'venture party back"

Lara let out a giggle, which she wasn't proud she did.

"That's not what we called it" Nathan smiled at her.

"You giggled," she rolled her eyes at him. "I missed that giggle" Lara let out a sigh and then piped up.

"I have to admit, I missed you're sly jokes too" Nathan gave her a smirk as he leaned in.

"I am quite funny, eh?"

"Yeah," she said as she leaned back on her hands. "But you're also an ass," Nathan let out a chuckle as she pushed himself off the chair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you gave up on the whole...Yamatai idea. Well, that just what Sully said when I talked to him after...after our fight"

Nathan let out a sigh as he buried his hands into his jean pockets.

"I did"

"Then why come?"

"Well...part of me never truly gave up on the idea of Yamatai. Part of me knew it was still out there. You know what I mean?" Lara nodded slowly. "Great! I'll see you at dinner" he said as he made his way out of her room.

"I'm still mad at you, you know!" she called out to him, as he walked out the door.

"I know!' he called back which made her roll her eyes and lean back into her bed.

* * *

**So, I waited until now to comment on this. I know its been while since I've written on here and I'd like to thank you all for begin so penitent with this story. I was quite surprised with all the reviews I've been getting for this story lately. Didn't think I was that good :D**

**Thank you all for the following, favorites and reviews and I'll try to get the next one up soon as possible. I'm already starting on the next chapter now! :D**


	5. Conversations with a Pixie

**I know it's been well over a month guys. Sorry, writers block! I'm also sorry but it's gonna be a short chapter and no Lara in this chapter. She's only mentioned. **

**I'm planning something different for the next chapter. Something that I hope you all will enjoy since its all you guys review about ;D **

**Hope you guys like this chapter and let me know in the reviews what you think. **

**Also, for any of you Captain America/Marvel fans!**

**It's been bugging me for a while but part of me wants to do a Tomb Raider/Captain America crossover. I dunno why but I've had this plot stuck in my head forever. The idea might sound mental but let me know if you guys like the idea. If that sounds too dumb, I'm thinking of doing just a plain Captain America story. With my own OC ;)**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**As always, I do not own Tomb Raider(2013) or Uncharted. Those belong to the rightful owners!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Conversations with a Pixie  


Drake liked this.

He liked the fact that he knew this trip was going to be good. This time, he'd wouldn't have to be fighting off pirates and ancient zombie like demons just for some hunk of cursed gold. No, this was going to go well.

He knew he, Lara and the rest of the Endurance team would find Yamatai...or maybe just a piece of it. Whether it be a lost artifact or a piece of rock from the bloody island, They. Would. Find. It. He only felt bad that he wasn't going on this adventure with Sully.

Sully had his back since he found him in the slums of Columbia. He owed Sully and promised him that he'd stick with him through thick and thin. He'd just hope Sully was doing okay back in Tokyo and reminded himself to give him a call as soon as he could figure out to do so. Nathan didn't see a point in having a smartphone, cell phone or whatever the hell you called it. He was too busy making adventures out there in the real would to even use it.

He let out a sigh as he was leaning against the rails of the ship, looking out into the distance. It had been a couple hours since they'd left port and he'd already settled everything in his room(which wasn't that much) that was three rooms over from Lara. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted to fix his relationship with Lara. It made him feel sick every time he thought about their last conversation before this day. He tried not to think about much but, once in a while, he would start to think of the littlest things about Lara. Her smile, her laugh even her witty remarks. Hell, he'd even remember all the smart ass comments she'd lash out at him whenever he'd open his big mouth.

The thought made him let out a chuckle.

He then began to push himself off the rails and turned his head when he heard footsteps coming up towards him. He watched Roth walk up to him with a smile spread across his face.

"So," Roth said. "How'd it go, boyo?" He walked over and stood beside him as he reached his arm over Nate's shoulder and give it a hard pat on the back.

"Uh," Nate started, still gripping onto the rails of the ship. "Okay...I think"

"What did she say?"

"Well," he let go of the railings and cross his arms over his chest. "She still hates me"

"Well, what you expect? She'd just get over you-"

"I know, Roth," he cut him off. "I know but," a smile cracked across his face as he looked at the older gentleman which made Roth worry. "I think that might change after this trip"

"What makes you say that?" Roth asked with a glare and cross his arms over his chest.

"I...I dunno," Nathan turned his body and started leaning against the rails, with his hands back on them. "I just...I just have this feeling. You know what I mean?" Roth still glared back into his soul.

"I'm not sure I do" Roth said which made Nate sigh.

Nathan knew he was stepping over some boundaries here. He knew Roth cared a lot for Lara. She was the daughter he never had. He had taken over as that girl's father figure when she had lost her parents all those years ago. It still pained Nate thinking about it. Nate had only crossed paths with Lady Croft(he knew she hated being called that but he couldn't help it) a couple times in the past and didn't have much of a bond with her as he did with her husband.

Richard Croft had such an impact on Nate's life. As much as Nate loved Sully, Richard was the kind of man that listen to reason. He also shared Nate's passion for adventure. He saw so much of the world and accomplish so much that Nate only dreamed of. Richard had promised Nate that they would find the secrets of Sir Francis Drake together (along with Sully and the others) but he and Lady Croft had vanished before they could do so.

Nate still remembered the day Sully got the phone call. The way Sully had to sit him down on his bed and explained what had happened. They had gone to England together to go to the wake but, at last minute, Nate changed his mind. Unable to pull himself together, he told Sully to go as he stayed behind. At the time, it was too much.

Roth then cleared his throat, wanting an answer, which pulled Nate out of his deep thought and shake his head, making him look back up at the older man.

"It's...uh..it's just," he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Just uh-"

"Hey!"

Nathan was cut off when a small, pixie like, Asian girl walked up to the two of them and stood beside Roth. Nathan recognized her as the girl that ran after Lara after their encounter. She skipped her way over to Nathan and Roth, taking a place between the two of them.

"Roth," she began, turning towards him. "Grim looking for ya" She said, using her right hand thumb to point back towards the ship.

Roth let out a sigh as he looked at Nate. "Fine," he said to Sam while still looking at Nate. "We'll talk about this later" Roth said, sternly, as he pointed his index finger at Nate before turning and making his way to Grim's location.

Nathan let out a groan, which made Sam turn around and smile at him.

"You owe me one" she said as she leaned back against the rails of the ship.

"What?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"With Roth," she said as she gestured towards Roth. She could see the confusion that was still planted across Nathan's face and began to roll her eyes. "Look, I saw the way he was making you sweat in your boots. Believe me, I've been in your spot too. I just...thought you need saving" Nate let out a scoff and turned towards the railings, looking out towards the sea.

"Thanks but, that ain't the first time I've been caught in that position with Roth before" Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sam nod her head. She then slowly turned around and positioned herself on the railings the same way he did, just a couple inches away from him.

"So I've heard,"

There was an awkward silence. Nathan didn't know if he should of broken it with a comment or one of his silly remarks but he was afraid it would lead him into telling this girl, a total strange to him, the past of he and Lara Croft and he didn't feel like going into it.

"Lara told me a little bit about it," Sam broken the silence.

'Oh great' Nathan said to himself.

"She...she said you guys had a hard outing"

"She did?" Nathan said, making him turn his head slightly towards her and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah and some other nasty things," She said, looking sheepishly towards the sea. He guessed she was too ashamed to look at him in the eyes to say it. He didn't blame her, it was sort of an awkward situation. "But what's your side of the story?"

He looked over at her funny.

"My side? What do you mean?"

"Well, from what Lara tells me, you were a selfish, excuse my French, asswipe that only cares about two things, women and making money and you're will to screw anyone over for either one of them" Sam said with a no expression, which surprised him. He looked at her funny before he coughed up a question.

"Okay...why are you telling me this? Aren't you and Lara friends? I saw you two come up the ship together at the docks"

"Yeah, Lara's my best friend and I'll always take her side but there's always two side to every story. So, tell me, what's yours?" Nate let out a chuckle before he began to push himself off the rails.

"Lara put you up to this, didn't she?"

"What," Sam jumped up as she looked straight up at him. "No she-"

"Look," he began to cut her off. "I'm not up for this, sorry" he then turned and started walking away.

"Wait," she began to run after him and grabbed his arm, making him turn to her. "Please, I'm not setting you up"

"Yeah, how am I suppose to believe that"

"Please just-"

"Sam"

She was cut off by the younger man making their way towards the two of them. He ran up to them and stopped just in front of them and pushed up his glasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose.

"Whitmans looking for you"

"What does he want, Alex?" she snapped back at him. She was in no mood to come to Whiteman aid at the moment. They had only just sailed off, what in the world would he want?

"He wants to discuss with you on production value or whatever he was complaining about back in the kitchen. I dunno. All I know is, he's looking for you" Alex said.

Sam let out a sigh before turning back at Nate. Still holding onto his hand, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm right beside Lara's room. We can talk about this later...with shots" she pulled back with a wink before she turned around and moved along.

Nate stood there, dumbfound as he watched the pixie like girl walk away. He then looked over at the man, who Sam called Alex, who was standing there looking at Nate. Was he...glaring?

"Everything alright there, pal?" Nathan asked him.

Alex didn't say anything but just turned his heal and made his way in the direction Sam was making. Nathan let out a sigh as he shook his head and began to make his way towards his quarters. He'd had only been on the bloody ship for an hour and he'd already made a bad impression with almost half of his was wrong, this wasn't going to be a good trip.

"This is going to be a long trip" he whispered to himself.


End file.
